Revenge
by ChocolateXFountain
Summary: Bebe can't get over Kenny, and with the upcoming talent show, maybe she can finally impress him, or get revenge in the process. Pairings: Kebe (KennyXBebe) Kyde (KyleXRed) Stendy (StanXWendy) CartmanXHeidi (For the lolz) Image is mine, as you can see since it is so poorly drawn, but meh, its raining right now and i'm eating a taco.
1. Chapter 1

"Students, may I have your attention, remember that in two weeks time, is the annual talent show contest for the Christmas holidays. Sign up this Friday" a voice on the intercom rang through the school. "And remember, NO SMOKE"

Everyone in the class snickered. The talent shows were supposedly for kids to go and make fun of losers with no talent who attempted the talent show.

Bebe Stevens was one of them.

The sixteen year old sunk into her chair as she remembered how she humiliated herself in front of the entire school. The very thought made her face go red as a cherry.

**Flash back **

_"Our next contestant is Bebe Stevens!" The principle, Victoria called. Bebe, dressed in a cheer leader outfit, walked up to the front of the stage. In her hands were pom-pom balls, the spot light shined brightly in her eyes, she had to squint to find Wendy, Red and Heidi._

_There, she saw the three girls in the front row, smiling at her. She smiled back, Wendy was holding a sign up saying 'Go Bebe!' Red had a camcorder in hand and Heidi was cheering. _

_Taking a long, deep breath. The music began to play and she danced just like she rehearsed. To the left, to the right. _

_This went on for four minutes, she caught a glimpse of Kenny McCormick, her crush. The crowd was cheering and at that moment, as she threw her hands into the air, thinking she might now have his attention, the colored gas machine went off, it completely covered the ground at Bebe's feet, but it didn't stop there, the machine that the technical guy was working, wouldn't turn off. _

_Some of the red colored gas went out into the audience, but most of it just piled up on the stage until Bebe couldn't be seen._

_She screamed for help, making the audience members laugh. Bebe couldn't see anything, let alone her own two hands. She ran around, trying to find the exit. But instead she tripped over her own two feet, ripping her skimpy skirt off and knocking herself unconscious. _

_When the gas did clear, everyone saw Bebe in her undies, knocked out on the floor. She awoke at that very moment and has never been so embarrassed in her life time, she looked to Kenny, who was laughing, heck the whole school was laughing at her. She began to cry as Wendy, Red and Heidi made their way to the stage and took her back stage, where she cried until she fell asleep._

**Flash back end**

Bebe felt her eyes tearing up, she wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and sighed. Kenny was a whore, he never noticed her or even acknowledged her presence. But yet, she was still in love with him. If he got close, her heart would race and her face would go red. She has dated many men before, but she had never felt anything like this.

She has always told herself to "forget him" or "move on" but yet, she can't.

'He laughed at you, he doesn't love you, he will never love you' a voice went through Bebe's head.

Bebe gritted her teeth, but ignored her thoughts. She started to do the board work, but her thoughts wouldn't go away.

'He will never notice you, because you're worthless and pathetic'

Bebe watched as two, wet drops landed on her note book. "Hey, Bebe… are you okay? You're crying" Bebe's best friend Heidi whispered to her. "Huh?" she noticed that the two wet drops on her page was her tears. "Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine" however, she said it a little loudly because the whole class looked at her.

"Something you want to say to the whole class, Miss Stevens?" The teacher asked as she put the lid back onto her white board marker, she was clearly annoyed about Bebe's sudden outburst.

Bebe noticed Kenny staring at her. 'Shit on a stick, he's looking at me' Bebe felt as if she was in middle school again, getting all worked up just because a boy was staring.

"N-no" Bebe muttered and looked down at her lap. Because of the embarrassment, her face was red. "Alright then, just don't interrupt my class again" everyone went back to what they were doing.

'Good job, now he thinks you're an idiot' her thoughts said sarcastically to her. She sighed.

Heidi began to poke her forehead "You alright?" she asked "…" Bebe stayed silent "aw come on, you can tell wittle Heidi-Bidy, what's the matter?" she asked again, still poking her.

"I don't know, just…him" Bebe looked over at Kenny, who was trying to steal food from Cartman's bag.

'Oh…ohhh" Heidi sighed and patted her back as Bebe starting banging her head against the table.

"Well, my parents are going away today, wanna come over for a sleepover? We can invite the other girls" Bebe couldn't object, she just simply mumbled a 'Yes'.

She took one final glance at Kenny, before the bell went.

**A/N: oh noooooo, three story's at once? How dumb must I be? Very, but that's not the point. Was it bad or good? Next one out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe walked along the snowy, pavement path. Snowflakes danced around her as she hummed a tune. Up ahead, she could see Heidi's house, she was a little nervous, but quite happy. The last time they had a sleep over was over a year ago.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, the sound could be heard from outside. She heard fast paced footsteps and giggling heading towards the door.

At Bebe's side was a bag full of clothes, makeup and other girly things. The door opened to reveal Wendy with her hair tied up. It was odd, Wendy mostly kept her hair down but Bebe ignored her hair. "Hey Bebe, did you bring the makeup?" Bebe patted her bag "Cool, Red forgot the food, so I'm going down to the shops"

Before Bebe could react, Wendy raced out the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. As she walked forward, she heard a snapping noise, she turned her head into the living room, but the room was empty.

_SNAP!_

Another snapping noise came from the kitchen.

_CRACK!_

By this point, Bebe was scared. It didn't sound like snapping anymore, it sounded like cracking, the sound chilled her to the bone. Bebe silently went to the hallway outside the kitchen and looked in.

_CRACK _

It was just Heidi's dog eating a bone, but on the bone, was a piece of paper, it said "Human Leg" Bebe rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Once up stairs, she saw Red and Heidi talking.

"Ok, cell phone for prank calling, clothes and sleeping equipment" Red said, looking through her bag. "I will order Pizza when Bebe gets here" Heidi said, throwing her arms up into the air to stretch. "Hey guys" Bebe made the two girls jump. "Oh…Hey Bebe" Heidi waved.

Heidi's room was made up of hot pink stuff. Pink carpet, pink bed sheets, light pink walls, and one window with a couch sort of thing that overlooks the front yard. Bebe was always amazed by Heidi's decorating skills.

The three sat on the couch that was in the window and waited for Wendy to arrive.

"Soooo, for the prank calling part, who are we calling?" Red asked, "Cartman!" Heidi shouted, Bebe and Red sighed "Why Cartman?" Heidi put her fist into the air "To get back at him for the other day"

**Flash Back **

_It was a quiet day in Maths, the students and even the teacher, were sleepy because of the smell of the rain, seeping through the doors. _

_Except for one student by the name of Heidi. _

_Her Math grades weren't the best lately, her parents threatened her that if she didn't get her grades up, she was toast. _

_She finished the notes on the board early, she grew bored quickly and decided to cause trouble. _

_She looked to Cartman, who was in the seat in front of her. Since childhood, the two have hated each other and could be considered as 'Rivals'. _

_Heidi ripped a piece of paper from her book, and began to write something. _

_'Hey, fat ass. _

_Could you please move out of the way? I cannot see anything in front of me. _

_Love, Heidi.' _

_Heidi chuckled at the note, and hit the back of Cartman's head with the scrunched up note. "What the hell?" he looked down at the paper and sighed. He grabbed his pen and began to write something. _

_"Mrs. Hatter, Heidi passed me a note" Cartman smirked, Heidi was shocked, the teacher took the paper out of his hand and read it too the whole class. _

_"Dear sexy god, I absolutely love you and want you to take me to the bathrooms. I wish you and I were dating because you're so hot and I got wet the first time I saw you, love Heidi" Both the teacher and Heidi's faces went red._

**End flash back**

"So, we have to get back at him" Heidi concluded, "Wait he changed your note and gave it to the teacher? Wow, what an asshole" Red said.

"How about Kyle?" Bebe asked, "What about him" Heidi cocked her head in confusion, Red's face however went redder then her hair "w-w-what about him?" Red stuttered, shaking slightly.

"Don't you want to get back at him? For being more perverted then…then?" Bebe thought, but the only word that came to mind was 'Kenny' "Oh yeah, tell us the story again, Red"

**Flash back **

_Red was running through the empty hallways, afraid of being late. She was a goody-two-shoes, after all. While running, an old habit of hers was too look down at her feet while she ran, while she was doing this, she didn't notice Kyle up ahead. _

_She crashed into him, and they ended up on top of each other "Ah, I'm sorry Kyle!" Red looked down at the blushing Kyle._

_"No…problem, can you get off now?" Red blushed and got up, the problem was, she was wearing a skirt. She walked over him, and he had seen EVERYTHING. Not only did Red start crying when she realized what she had done, Kyle walked up to her during lunch, and said "Hey Red, that was a nice view, but next time, don't wear your mother's slutty underwear" _

**End flash back**

Red put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

A few hours later after Wendy came home, and they had dinner and once everyone had a shower. The four girls were ready to start their sleepover.

Red, dressed in a cherry red pajama dress, sat on a bean bag on the floor.

Heidi, dressed in a yellow silk dress, was seated on her couch window.

Wendy, dressed in a purple top saying 'cuter then a puppy, more vicious then a wolf' with a black mini skirt, sat on the bed.

Bebe, who was still in the bath room, called out "Drum roll, please" the three girls patted their legs and Bebe walked out.

Bebe, dressed In a blue silk top, that fell down to her knees and short, white shorts, was smiling brightly.

"Damn, girl" Heidi laughed, Bebe stretched to show her body off more, making the other girls giggle. "If only Kenny saw you that, then he would be falling all over you" Wendy commented, Bebe giggled at the idea of walking past Kenny in her current outfit and completely ignoring him.

The girls did each others make up, "Won't we look so good with this lip stick during the talent show" Heidi said, applying the red lip stick to Red's lips. "Wait…what talent show?" Bebe stopped, and looked at Heidi.

Silence

"Uh, we kind of entered all of us into the talent show, he-he"

More silence

The color from Bebe's face drained.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

**A/N: Oh snap, snappity snap, snap. **


	3. Cookies and Chapter 3

"Y-you, entered us into the t-t-t-t-talent show" Bebe stutters were worse than Tweek's. Heidi nodded her head, smiling playfully.

"If you want Kenny to notice you, this is the best way to do so" Red confirmed, she got out her phone and began to scroll through it.

"b-but he will just laugh" Bebe said, completely flustered over the incident.

Wendy stood up, and towered over Bebe. "We will be there with you, everything will be alright, Bebe" She stated.

"And besides" Heidi tossed the lip stick up in the air. "We already signed us all up, so it doesn't matter" she caught it.

Bebe crossed her arms like a child "no way, not in a million years" Heidi pouted and did her infamous puppy eyes. "Pleeeeease" she pleaded, causing Bebe to sigh.

"We'll all be there, up there with you, so will you do it?" Red asked, as she put her phone down.

Bebe thought it over, getting Kenny to notice her didn't sound too bad, but what if she embarrassed herself again. It was a fight between her thoughts and her friends, in the end, her friends won.

"Ok, I'll do it" the other three began to dance and cheer in delight, causing Bebe to roll her eyes at the sight.

"But what about Annie and Lola, are they going up as well?" Bebe asked, Wendy shrugged her shoulders "Nah, they don't need revenge on any boy anyway"

**Revenge **

The word seemed to roll around in her mind, 'revenge, revenge, REVENGE' Bebe couldn't help but tear up at the memory.

**Flash Back**

_Bebe walked down the corridor, in complete embarrassment. It was the day after her 'stunt' and the talent show. Most people just snickered and whispered, others felt sorry for her and left her alone. It still didn't help though, all the stares and the stifled giggles. It annoyed Bebe to her core._

_And then she walked past her crush. _

_Kenny F***ing McCormick _

_"Hey, that's the girl from yesterday" a boy named Kyle said, pointing her out "Hah yeah, that was funny" His friend, Stan, agreed with him. "I've seen a lot of underwear in my time, but god, what a kid" Kenny, laughed, causing his other friends to laugh at his remark._

_'He thinks you're a kid' Bebe's thoughts erupted her mind. _

_'He thinks it was funny, he will never love you' these thoughts were mostly her own, things she said to herself._

_But one afternoon, she was late for math's. As her feet ran, it pounded against the concrete floor as the rain banged the windows, in sync, as if it were a drumming band._

_Then she caught sight of him, kissing a girl, a whore I might add, right in front of Bebe. And with the drumming's on the windows and Bebe's heavy breathing. Her mind screamed one thing, and one thing only._

**_'_****REVENGE' **

**Flash back end**

Bebe sighed, thinking of that moment wasn't fun. Seeing your crush playing tong hockey with some slut wouldn't make your day bright at all.

"Who did you want to get revenge on, Wendy?" Red asked, breaking the silence "Isn't it obvious? It's Stan" Heidi said, dramatically. She was always a drama queen.

"Oh really? What did he do?" Red asked, excitedly. New stories and gossip were her kind of thing despite being a know-it-all

"Well, you see…"

**Flash Back**

Stan, unlike his best friend, was extremely bad at school, and his grades were nothing to boast about. He was only passing because of his extra credit that he gets from playing sports. He was very athletic and played most sports for the school. Being the captain for most of them, he was quite popular with the ladies.

So the teachers decided to get their best student, Wendy Testaburger, to be his tutor. She was at first reluctant to teach her crush, and so was he.

"A nerd and an athlete? Get real, those two things can't combine" She once overheard Stan say.

And even though she knew he meant that it wasn't possible for an athletic person to be smart. It sounded a lot like he was saying a nerd and an athlete couldn't date. Wendy lost a lot of confidence, when he talked, she would shake and stutter. Eventually, he got tired of the tutoring, which got him no where, and bribed Wendy to not tell anyone he was skipping Tutor class. That was the last time they spoke.

**Flash back end**

"What do you want revenge for again?" Red asked, confused. "He said a nerd couldn't date an athlete. I'm going to prove him wrong" Wendy sat down. "Yeah, we have to let them know we have it, and they can't have it" Heidi giggled.

"sooo" Bebe spoke up, everyone looked at her, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean what are we going to do"

"I still don't know what you mean"

"I mean, what are we going to do in the talent show"

Silence

"Well?"

"Oh, um, we haven't figured that out yet…"

More silence

"WHAT!?"

**A/N: I promise longer, better chapters from now on. i guarantee it, so, it might be a while till the next chapter. **

**Name of Fame hall: **

Coyote Smith (Thanker youer, haver a cookie)

XStylennybuttmanX (Thanking you too, have a cookie)

PinkXCloud (HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT OF HERE, NO COOKIE FOR YOU!) 


End file.
